Talk:Old School RuneScape Wiki/Archive 1
Template Cleanup Just did a toooooooon of work cleaning up all the infobox templates. For anyone who makes a new one please please please follow the example of the existing ones found at Category:Infobox_templates - specifically how BOTH words of the template should be capitalized, for consistency. -Shaun DreclinTalk 13:30, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :P.S: I nominated a bunch of pages for deletion, an admin should go look through those. :3 Quick Pages Idea i believe it is OK to borrow with attribution from the runescape wiki.... if so, then a quick way to create appropriate pages is a bot that checks every page of the current Wiki with the following steps: *start by checking the first page #Check history for creation date #if after august 10th 2007 THEN GOTO "ENDCHECKPOINT" #otherwise search for newest history page before August 10th 2007 #create page here based on selected history page :: ENDCHECKPOINT *FIND next page in current runescape wiki - GOTO #1 above *REPEAT FOR EACH PAGE IN CURRENT WIKI each page created should identify itself as a history page of runescapewiki a template, like the stub template, added to top of page identifying page as a bot created starting place would flag as needing manual verification this isnt a perfect plan because history is cut when page name is changed and i have found one such page already (small rune bag given out by miniquest) but would be a great start Qaz Wiz (talk) 14:05, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Import, not remake Can't you just import the pages from August 2007 from the main Runescape wiki. I know the main page of this wiki says that this is the plan, but why can't this be done rather than creating everything from scratch. Too bad the Wayback machine doesn't work well, otherwise one could just use that. We don't need anything new, just the old wiki, recover, not remake. Hi Im James (talk) 22:15, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :Hi. Even if we imported the item pages or NPC pages from 2007, it would be the same. The RS Wiki was not good in 2007. Making the pages will be faster. 22:16, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :The files are large, very large. It takes quite some times just to properly import a single page. We've thought of this, but, unfortunately, it's not feasible. Also, the wiki was not in its prime (so to speak) back in 2007. It's easier to do it this way both for us and for you. We will be importing the popular pages with higher priority though. Moʟ Maɴ =;v;= 22:16, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Guys, copying information from the official Wiki isn't really on. We already have a major issue with plagiarism where information from http://runescape.wikia.com/ is being copied onto the official wiki, we don't need this to go the other way too. It just encourages further plagiarism. ::I realise you are a separate wiki with different contributors but this caused a lot of anger and resentment and I want to try and prevent any further instances of this. ::I think it would be fine for you to reference the old content, but copying word for word isn't a good idea. - Mod Michelle (p.s. If you want confirmation this is from a JMod, please post on the forums QFC 278-279-984-63416735) :::#if you click on the arrow next to the "View Source" button in Wikia you can see the history of a page - so you can browse back in time. If you edit that older page, you can copy the information to a 2007 page. :::#download the entire runescape.wikia dataset including history, import the database, remove all revisions since 2007, and then copy what you want. That would make it easier on a per-page basis, but you'd still want to copy things to the 2007 wikia since it already has pages now. It would have been a brilliant way to start though, must simpler than what needs to be done now... ::::There might be another -decent- way... or actually two. ::::With the creative commons license on wikia content that's fine, with proper credit - so for instance, a page could contain a reference/credit to the page it's been copied from. ::::Blackcatfigaro (talk) 00:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::That's slow and impractical. Besides the wiki was crap back then. We'll be importing the popular pages based off of a search hits counter; if you want a page made, have all your friends copy it. Also, understand that a lot of people copying pages from the wiki are not providing attribution, which is trouble. Moʟ Maɴ =;v;= 01:52, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::How would we go providing correct attribution to the runescape wikia? What would it look like in the source code? Littlegandhi1199 (talk) 18:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Templates I have written the templates for DropsLine and DropsHead Basically...have a look at Goblin to see how Ive done it — Deggerz (talk) 13:34, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :Oooh, very nice! -Shaun Dreclintalk 13:37, March 15, 2013 (UTC) File naming scheme I think we need to start using a standard file naming system, so we don't get 5 different 'air runes' with slightly different punctuation and capitalisation. The current format that I'm using is a capital letter for the start of the first word, with spaces (or underscores, as wikia recognises them as the same thing) between words, and every word bar the first starting with a lowercase letter. The file extension is lowercase as well. All static images use the png format. For example: Air_rune.png I also notice that many of the imported pages use the now obsolete 'image' namespace. This is now superceded by the 'file' namespace, so you should convert them where you see them. Sundays211 (talk) 03:35, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :I would suggest being more specific with file names. Item_air_rune.png NPC_bob.png etc. -Shaun Dreclintalk 13:36, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Proper homepage? Could there be a proper homepage, like for the current runescape wiki, with lots of pictures and links which makes the site much more attractive and easier to use than just a page with text and no links to any pages people want to use. Hi Im James (talk) 19:36, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Membership items/etc. Should we really refer items/etc. as members only items? It's redundant as all players are members (maybe if F2P worlds are introduced for us they could stay). Qbopper (talk) 17:48, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :I think it might be a good idea to keep the membership specification, at least until we see the results of the current poll. If after the poll they decide to NOT have F2P-type servers, then we could probably leave the specification out. -Shaun DreclinTalk 13:30, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Paragraphs Just a minor detail, but paragraphs but would be nice to make the homepage a little bit more readable unlike it is now. Haradjad (talk) 22:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Content priorities We should as a community set priorities for which pages need content added most urgently. I am willing to actively contribute, just want to see what pages people think are most important. Any input? Voyaging (talk) 21:49, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :I would figure we'd need skills and their training guides first. Qbopper (talk) 23:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I would also say quests should be high priority, followed by commonly used items (armor, etc) -Shaun DreclinTalk 13:30, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Vote about wiki name I've decided to move the vote to this talk page, so people can give additional comments to it. The status on the was: *2007scape: 7 votes *oldrs: 1 vote *rsoldschool: 3 votes rsoldschool - I think it's best to make the wiki's name have the name Jagex has been giving to it so far. That seems to be the best choice to me. Joeytje50 talk 13:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Old School Runescape for now - I'd prefer to have it as what Jagex names/named it, and at this time, according to the vote, Old School Runescape is the current name for the servers being held. When it gets released, if it has a different name, such as 'play 2007scape now' on the homepage, we could change it then. Coelacanth0794 Talk 16:11, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :So, rsoldschool.wikia.com, or oldschoolrunescape.wikia.com or something? (the latter is already claimed by someone else, might not be an option)Joeytje50 talk 16:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :I would be more then happy to let you guys use OldSchoolRunescape if you like :) :2007Scape sounds the best to me. :RSRadiotoxic (talk) 21:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Closed - The wiki's name has been decided to be 2007.runescape.wikia.com, which makes linking to the main RSWiki much easier, and it is a much nicer url than most other options. Joeytje50 talk 13:45, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Moved this to the bottom, because it's closed. -Shaun DreclinTalk 13:30, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Tutorial day to teach others how to use the Wikia and add things to pages? I think this would be helpful. I'm clueless on how to add much things, such as tables, etc, but I've added a warning to the Lost City quest. I went through the door and it took me to level 32 wilderness.